


Вопросы веры

by north_venice



Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: — Заходят как-то в бар антихрист и бывший коп.





	

У дьявола чуткий сон.

Он как будто и вовсе не спит — закрывает глаза просто, словно сон ему вообще не нужен, и реагирует на абсолютно любое движение в комнате. Джеймс поначалу боялся даже дышать — ему казалось, что Дэмиен проснётся, если выдохнуть слишком громко; Джеймсу всё ещё не по себе вставать по ночам с кровати или выключать перед сном свет; Джеймсу вообще не по себе каждый раз, когда Дэмиен Торн прямо на него смотрит, но ночью это почему-то особенно жутко.

У дьявола чуткий сон — дьявол смотрит пристально и ничего не говорит, когда Джеймс стягивает с себя футболку; дьявол зашторивает окна и говорит ему, что у них есть восемь часов на сон, а потом — дальше, как можно дальше отсюда. Их, безусловно, найдут, никто из них не питает надежд на какое-то счастливое развитие событий или хотя бы мирный конец, но у них есть ещё пару дней форы, прежде чем Джеймс начнёт задумываться о Патрике или о том, что с ним и Джейкобом могут сделать; у них есть ещё пару дней, прежде чем полетят головы, и дьявол больше не улыбается, кидая ему бутылку минеральной воды и желая спокойной ночи.

Джеймс, если честно, не помнит, когда в последний раз он спал спокойно и без кошмаров, но всё равно кивает. Джеймс, если честно, не понимает, почему это всё происходит — из всех людей на этой чёртовой планете, охотно протягивающих этому парню руку помощи — именно с ним.

Джеймс нихрена не понимает, но сжимает пальцами руль с такой силой, что белеют костяшки пальцев, и пытается не сводить взгляда с дороги.

Дьявол почти не говорит о себе и не делится ничем, кроме информации о дороге — смотрит иногда искоса, устроившись на соседнем сиденье, делает радио тише и перелистывает старые снимки на фотоаппарате или слишком занят, уткнувшись в телефон. Джеймс не помнит, когда в машине в последний раз было так тихо; они с Патриком всегда или разговаривали, или он включал музыку, если злился — с Джейкобом о понятии «тихо» вообще можно было забыть, так что теперь всё кажется ужасно непривычным. Напоминает ещё раз: как прежде уже не будет.

Ладно. Он был готов к этому. Ничего нового.

Джеймс не знает, как правильно вести себя — понятия не имеет, чего дьявол ждёт от него и чего ради держит рядом, чего Торн вообще от него хочет, но не находит в себе сил возразить. Джеймс не знает, что ему делать — и тогда тоже не знал, когда дьявол поймал его на улице посреди ночи и сказал, что им нужно уходить отсюда, убираться, иначе всем им конец, времени у них совсем не осталось. _Джеймс ничего не сделал._

У него под курткой висел пистолет, и он _ничего не сделал_ — эта мысль не даёт ему покоя.

Он никогда не был религиозным, но в увиденное собственными глазами не поверить трудно; он встал на колени тогда, когда шёл дождь и Дэмиена Торна все встречали как нового мессию — когда Дэмиен кладёт руку ему на плечо и сжимает слишком сильно, когда Дэмиен Торн смотрит ему в глаза прямо, открыто, с вызовом и не то приказом, не то призывом о помощи — Джеймсу на секунду кажется, что он готов встать на колени ещё раз.

Дэмиен Торн почти не разговаривает, никогда — просто так, но он однажды говорит ему, шепчет, в бреду словно, падая на него, опираясь неловко, сжимает его плечи своими пальцами и смотрит в глаза слишком пристально, Дэмиен повторяет раз за разом, что он не хотел этого и это не его вина, Дэмиен повторяет, что так не должно было быть, и дышит слишком тяжело, кажется, не совсем понимая даже, что происходит; Джеймсу с трудом удаётся уложить его обратно в постель, Дэмиен успокаивается через пару минут и не приходит в себя ещё пару часов. Джеймс понятия не имеет, что это был за припадок — Дэмиен, проснувшись, ничего не помнит; Джеймс решает ему ничего не рассказывать.

Чем бы это всё ни закончилось, думает он, в конце обязательно кто-то сдохнет. И он сомневается, что это будет антихрист.

В мотеле, где они останавливаются сегодня, нет горячей воды. У них кончается наличка, сегодня придётся останавливаться на заправке, нужно снять денег, а значит — срочно менять направление после этого, потому что _они_ , безусловно, обо всём узнают. Они никогда не останавливаются в одном месте дольше, чем на одну ночь, у них нет чёткого плана, единственный пункт в этом списке — уехать куда-нибудь, это всё ужасно глупо и безответственно, особенно для кого-то вроде него.

У Дэмиена шальная улыбка, глаза блестят как-то нездорово и на волосах ледяные капли, медленно стекающие вниз по шее. Джеймс не то чтобы специально смотрит или следит взглядом, но не смотреть — трудно.

Дьявол в деталях, говорят — Джеймс теряется, потому что понятия не имеет, на которую из них ему следует смотреть.

Дьявол смотрит прямо на него и усмехается; Дьяволу идёт быть таким, думает он, стягивая куртку и бросая её на свою кровать. Дьявол должен быть обаятельным — ему должны верить.

Ему должны _хотеть_ верить.

Дьявол говорит ему, улыбаясь:

— Я рад, что ты здесь.

Джеймс не верит ни на секунду, конечно же, но что-то внутри него предательски сжимается от этих слов, и он понятия не имеет, что ему делать дальше. Он кивает, когда кладёт пистолет на тумбочку рядом:

— Где ещё я могу быть?

Дэмиен Торн улыбается.

Он мог бы сказать, что где угодно, дома, с семьёй, наконец, он мог прямо сейчас делать свою работу или давно уже свалить отсюда — Джеймс невероятно рад, что всё это остаётся между ними невысказанным, хотя его, если честно, тошнит уже от недосказанностей.

На следующее утро он пытается разузнать хоть что-то обо всём этом культе поклонения антихристу, но Дэмиен только качает головой и отмахивается, хлопая дверцей машины и говоря, что сегодня поведёт он. Джеймс такие дни ненавидит: приходится занимать руки и мысли чем-то ещё, он сразу начинает думать о семье, он запрещает себе думать о семье и о брошенном чёрт знает где Джейкобе, боже, хоть бы он был в безопасности сейчас, — Джеймс всё это терпеть не может совершенно искренне, но он и правда устал от дороги. Всё это кажется ему просто ужасной идеей. 

Дэмиен Торн откидывается на спинку сиденья и, устало закрывая глаза, говорит:

— Заходят как-то в бар антихрист и бывший коп.

Джеймс закатывает глаза. Эту привычку Торна он тоже ненавидит: Дэмиен то не говорит вовсе сутками, то неожиданно начинает нести всякий бред, вероятно, от недостатка общения — вероятно, потому что тоже понятия не имеет, о чём принято говорить в ситуациях вроде их. Джеймс прерывает его почти сразу, не давая ему окончить фразу:

— Этот парень, Чарльз. Он, кажется, любил тебя.

Дэмиен пожимает плечами, морщась, и переводит взгляд на дорогу. По утрам здесь почему-то особенно холодно, Джеймс честно пытается смотреть в окно, но рассветы его не впечатляют уже давно, а пейзаж за стеклом ничего, кроме тоски, не наводит; он старается не думать о Джейкобе и невольно касается кольца на пальце, ему, с одной стороны, безумно хочется всё бросить и вернуться обратно, другая его часть на это только разводит руками и качает головой — поздно уже что-либо делать, хватит, оставь попытки, если решил уже связать собственную судьбу с дьяволом. Он облажался: стоило оставить Торна в покое с самого начала, и сейчас с его семьёй всё было бы в порядке. Он бы вряд ли смог с этим жить, но всё же.

Торн говорит так же неожиданно, как и в первый раз:

— Они все меня любят. Кроме тебя. 

Это всё, наверное, должно что-то значить, только вот нихрена у них не выходит — если и была какая-то высшая цель, то они оба её проебали.

Ещё они оба устали от этого, но понятия не имеют, что делать — примерно так можно описать последние две недели их побега, о котором наверняка известно абсолютно всем ребятам с пушками — именно поэтому счёт за бензин тоже оплачивает Джеймс. Именно поэтому девочкам и мальчикам с ресепшена улыбается именно Джеймс.

Ему иногда хочется заорать, _какого чёрта_ , но у дьявола о таком спрашивать не принято.

— Вы всё ещё меня ненавидите, детектив Шэй?

Дэмиен Торн улыбается; у Джеймса в голове мелькает мысль, что они верно подобрали человека на роль антихриста.

Джеймс думает: этот парень способен разрушить весь грёбаный мир одной своей мыслью, но ему хватает улыбки, чтобы Джеймс Шэй, уважаемый когда-то детектив полиции и паршивый в высшей степени муж и отец, забыл, как дышать.

Джеймс думает, скашивая на Торна взгляд, что да. Он всё ещё ненавидит.

— Вот поэтому мы и здесь.

Он ничего не отвечает.

Они целуются, потому что оба не уверены, что переживут завтрашний день.

Они целуются, потому что Джеймс в какой-то момент забывает, что себя нужно сдерживать, потому что новости по телеку снова дерьмовые и потому что через следующие двенадцать часов Джеймсу, возможно, пустят пулю в голову, и он не готов думать об этом, всё это как-то слишком сложно, он больше так не может, с него правда _хватит_. Он валит Дэмиена на узкую кровать и стягивает с себя футболку, потому что устал думать о семье и о том, как охренительно он облажался.

Они целуются, потому что Дэмиен Торн сегодня снова убил человека — заставил его поджечь себя, потому что этот парень узнал их. Потому что у них не было другого выхода — Дэмиен продолжает повторять себе это, пока вцепляется пальцами за чужой ремень, и Джеймс правда хочет ему верить. 

Вся проблема Джеймса в том, что с доверием у него давно уже охуеть какие проблемы. Как и с верой в целом.

Джеймс Шэй не верит никому, включая самого себя. Джеймс Шэй думает, что бог бы вряд ли допустил всё это, если бы ему не хотелось посмотреть, как этот мир сам себя пожирает; Джеймс Шэй думает, что вся эта идея с высшим замыслом — это какое-то дерьмо, Дэмиен Торн согласно и кивает и говорит ему то же самое, вцепляясь пальцами в его волосы. 

— Вы всё ещё меня ненавидите, детектив Шэй?

_Херня полная._

Сегодня Дэмиен Торн снова убил человека — Джеймс Шэй больше не находит в себе сил хоть как-то мешать ему.

Дьявол улыбается и закрывает глаза, прежде чем поцеловать его снова.


End file.
